One in the Same
by Muldoon22
Summary: The Black Widow and Captain America run into one another during a walk in New York after the events of the Chitauri attack and find they have more in common they they thought.
1. A Chance Encounter

Natasha Romanoff walked through the streets of New York City, in an attempt to clear her mind after the events of Loki's attack. It hadn't been particularly stressful on her, but it was an exhausting battle, and she was keen on using her time off to relax. As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Walk much?" she asked annoyed.

"Miss Romanoff, I didn't see you." The man's voice caused her to look up and see Steve Rogers looking down at her, offering his hand.

"Captain, I'm surprised to see you here." She retorted, accepting his hand as he pulled her up. "I hope I didn't hurt you." He said, looking a bit guilty.

"Captain, it's alright, stuff like this happens all the time in Manhattan nowadays." She said, dusting herself off.

"You can say that again, just got an earful from a taxi driver for accidentally stepping out onto the street too soon. I miss when courtesy was still an accepted motive for people."

"It still exists, in a small way." The spy said. "Care to accompany me for a night time stroll?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his.

"I'd be happy to accompany, the city isn't a nice place in the evening." He said with a smirk. "You suggesting I can't fend for myself?" she asked. "Not at all, I've seen you in combat. Just hard to break my 40's way of thinking."

They walked through Times Square, which was still rebuilding after a majority of it was destroyed and continued to Central Park, which was surprisingly untouched. They spotted a bench to rest for awhile.

"So, Captain, how are you doing, you know, adjusting to this time?" Natasha asked, a bit hesitant. Steve wasn't expecting this. He looked at her, and took a deep breath.

"It's…challenging. I mean, cellphones, Internet, televisions in every home. I was more used to radios and actually talking to people, like what we're doing right now. And to know that I look like I'm still 28, like I was back in 1945, back in World War II, but really, I should be 95. I should either be dead, or waiting for it. And everyone I knew is either dead or moved on from me a long time. It's weird and frightening because I can't find anyone who knows what I'm dealing with. I'm all alone."

Natasha looked at him with sympathy. But she knew he wasn't alone.

"I should be 92." She said. Steve looked at her, confused. She continued. "It was 1948, three years after the war and the beginning years of the Cold War. I was 28 and they were training assassins to infiltrate the United States. But they wanted to bide their time. So me and 10 others were put into cryogenic sleep until the appropriate time to strike. But the time never came, and we were forgotten about, lost in time. In 2007, the factory we were left in was taken over by Red Room, a continuation of the assassin program. We participated in numerous espionage and assassinations, from Sao Paolo to Mongolia. Then, late 2008, I was put on SHIELD's radar and they sent Clint to kill me. But he took mercy and brought me in. They gave me a new life and a new perspective. But deep down, past SHIELD, past Red Room, I could never felt like I belonged, until..until they found you. Someone who was in the exact same situation as me. Someone out of time. The serum yo have pumping through your veins is also pumping through mine. Me and you are both always going to be the age of 28."

Steve couldn't believe what he heard. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "So now you know you're not the only one who could be the youngest pensioner in the world."

Steve gave a slight chuckle. Natasha stood back up. "Now, would you be as so kind as to accompany me back home? After all, New York at night is no place for a lady."

Steve smiled and stood back up. Natasha latched her arm around his again. They began to walk, but Natasha stopped again.

"Steve." She said, as he turned to her. She kissed him on the cheek. "Never feel like you don't belong." Steve nodded and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Likewise." And with another smile, they walked out of the park.

**This is a story that could go both ways. If there's interest in a continuation, I will write another chapter. If not, it stands as a one-shot.**


	2. Analyzing

"They seem a bit pally-wally these days." Tony said to Clint as Steve and Natasha walked by talking.

"Pally-wally?" Clint asked. "Yeah, you know, friendly." Tony clarified. "They've been attached to one another's hip the past few weeks, you know?"

"Then why didn't you say that? Why did you say pally-wally? Who do you know who says pally-wally to describe two people hanging out?

"It's a phrase! It's a phrase." Tony said, exasperated.

"No, it's not. If it was a fucking phrase, you'd hear me saying it. "Oh, see those two over there? They're fucking pally-wally, wouldn't you say? Seriously."

Tony leaned in. "Why are you making this a big deal? I was using in context with my sentence. I was just pointing out that Steve and Natasha seem a little bit friendlier these days."

"I know, I just want to know why you used a stupid saying like pally-wally to point that out. It may have been used in the 80's. Or the 70's. Maybe in the 50's. But these days, in 2012, you would not hear anyone using pally-wally in any sentence."

"Ahem." Nick Fury cleared his throat, causing Stark and Barton to look up at him. "If you two are quite finished, I'd like you to join us in the conference room. A new conundrum has risen."

"Conundrum?" Barton asked. "Who uses that word any-"

"Don't you fucking start with me, Barton. I will ruin your existence." Clint's face went white, and he followed Tony away from their table. Fury shook his head and activated his headset.

"Agent Hill, respond." He said into the earpiece. "Yes, Fury?"

"I need you to get Banner, Rogers, Romanoff and Thor found and have them head up to the conference room." "Right away sir."

Fury turned on his heel and headed to the conference room, where Tony and Clint sat around an oval table. Fury sat down at the head of it and breathed in deeply. He soon spoke.

"Who exactly does say pally-wally these days anyway, Stark?" he asked the inventor. Stark exhaled annoyed as Barton chuckled. "Like I said, it's a common phrase."

"I haven't heard it in a long ass time, so it's not that common." Tony rolled his eyes as Bruce, Thor and Natasha filed in. Fury stood.

"We'll fill Rogers in when he arrives." He said as he turned to the screen in front of them.

"Last night in the Nevada desert, several reports of flashing lights were reported 30 kilometers west of Area 51. This may seem like just another hoax concocted by tourists, but this also ran alongside the disappearance of Gen. Steven Pepper, who was supervising the development of the new gamma portal concept.

"Gamma portal?" Steve asked as he walked in. Natasha motioned for him to sit in the chair next to hers, which he did. "How would that work?"

"Simple", Bruce said, "Deathray."

Thor looked angrily towards Fury. "You mean to use this device as a weapon?" he said as he rose. Asgard will view this as an act of war, as will I." Fury walked towards Thor.

"Only as a last resort. After last month's invasion, the government felt it was necessary to be prepared in case something like this occurred again."

"So is there a suspect?" Steve asked in an attempt to alleviate the rising tension between the demi-god and the director. Fury calmed down.

"All we have possibly doctored security footage of a rather large shadow passing around the building a few moments after the lights appeared."

The Avengers watched as the shadow walked past a wall near the stream of vehicles and government personnel looking up into the night sky. Tony chuckled to himself.

"So, basically….aliens?"

"Yes, Stark, aliens. We believe that the flashing lights were one of two things: a ship lowering itself down through the atmosphere," Tony was almost full out howling with laughter, "or a portal activated by this being, the same method Loki used to bring the Chitauri here."

"Loki s imprisoned back on Asgard, so he is not involved in this." Thor added.

"Fury, with all do respect, don't you think you're jumping the gun a little by suggesting this?" Natasha asked.

"I could be, but then again nothing would surprise me now." The team nodded in agreement with the director.

"Meeting adjourned. Until we need you, keep alert."

Steve rose to exit, with Natasha right behind him. "We could be facing another Roswell incident." She said to him.

"What's Roswell?" Natasha spun him round to face her. "No one's told you about Roswell?" he nodded his head. "Is that some reference I'm not understanding?" Natasha chuckled and took his hand. "Come. Let me fill you in."

Tony and Clint watched as the soldier and spy walked off. Bruce walked up behind them and looked in their line of view. "So Black Widow and Captain America seem to be getting a bit pally-wally these days, huh?" Tony and Clint looked at the scientist, Tony smiling and Clint rolling his eyes. "Unbelievable." He muttered before walking away, leaving Bruce confused.

"Was it something I said?" he asked Tony.

"You could say that." He replied. "Let's get some coffee."


	3. Diner Romance

Steve and Natasha sat in a Los Angeles 50's style diner conversing. They had managed to stumble onto the topic of movies and their favorite ones.

"I saw _Gone with the Wind_ in theatres with Bucky. It was one of three times I went. Unfortunately the projector burned the film up halfway through, so I still need to finish that off."

"What were the other two films?" Natasha asked, sipping her coffee.

"_King Kong_ and _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_." He replied, to which Natasha laughed.

"_Snow White_? You went to see _Snow White_ in theatres?"

"Yeah, it fascinated me. It was the first time I ever heard of an animated film. Back then, it was revolutionary."

"There's no denying that, Steve. Animated movies are common practice these days."

The waitress came over. "Can I take your order?"

"Can I get a hamburger, some fries and a strawberry shake?" Steve asked.

"Sure. And you, ma'am?"

"I'll have the same, but with a vanilla shake."

The waitress scribbled the order down and walked away.

"What about you? Did you see anything in the theatres back in the day?"

"Well, back then it was the Soviet Union, and I was constantly being trained so I never did have much time to go watch a movie. I did see one in 1947 called _Адмирал____Нахимов_, which means _Admiral Nakhimov_. It wasn't particularly interesting, so I don't remember what it was about. A year later, I was put to sleep."

She noticed Steve's expression change a little. He winced when she mentioned the last part. She folded her hands together on the table.

"Still struggling?"

Steve nodded solemnly. "I learned Peggy Carter was engaged the whole time I knew her. I was flirting with a woman who already belonged to someone else."

Natasha nodded understandingly. Peggy was the woman Steve had loved before he went into the ice. To know that she was engaged must have broke Steve's heart. She put her hands on his to comfort him.

"I'm sure she loved you in some way."

Steve looked into her eyes and smiled. "You know, I haven't felt this comfortable around a lady since Peggy. I'm really glad that you're my friend."

Natasha's hands slipped away from his and she stood up. "Well," she said as she sat down next to Steve, "we could be more than friends, if that's something you'd like."

Steve looked at her. She was beautiful, with her short wavy hair and deep green eyes. She was so understanding of him and knew exactly how he did being in an era where everything is strange and new. She was his perfect match.

"Yes it is, Nat." she smiled and the two kissed. The waitress had brought them their food and smiled. "Young love." This caused them to stop and look at her, smiling.

Outside of the diner, Clint and Tony were watching them through a pair of binoculars.

"They certainly seem more than pally-wally now." Tony quipped.

"Stark, I swear, if you say that goddamn word again, I'll crush you with my pair hands."

Tony looked at him for a moment before slapping him in the face, Clint just looking at him with no reaction whatsoever.

"You're only making it worse for yourself."

"Look, all I'm saying is, they make a cute couple."

Clint nodded. "They do, but I hope Steve is able to care for her the way she deserves."

"Why do you care?"

"She's like a sister to me. We've been through a lot together. She may not be very open with her past, but I trust her."

"Then trust her judgment. If she thinks Capsicle is boyfriend material, then agree."

Clint nodded. "You're right. Now, I noticed you don't have any of your Iron Man tech."

Tony looked at him confused. "No, I don't. Why?"

Clint shrugged. "Oh, no reason. You slapped me in the face, I just thought you might have had some sort of escape plan, since I have great aim."

Tony went white and bolted for the fire escape as Clint lined an arrow up aiming at him. He fired and struck Tony in the ass. Tony howled in pain as Clint howled with laughter.

"Do you hear something?" Steve asked Natasha as they exited the diner.

"Not really, no." she replied, taking his hand. "Now come on, let me show you the rest of _Gone with the Wind_."

Steve followed his girlfriend down the street, not noticing a limping billionaire with a smirking assassin hiding in the shadows.


	4. Exit Strategy

**A quick thanks to the readers for making this story the most reviewed/favorite and followed story in my bibliography. **

Clint and Tony kept making sideways glances towards Steve and Natasha, who sat casually as Fury discussed their battle plan.

"General Pepper's location has been detected in an underground base within the Nevada desert. It's time for you guys to get into action. Captain, you'll lead a team consisting of Agents Hill, Romanoff and 10 agents of your choosing to infiltrate the base. Stark, a mass assortment of airborne jets is present, you can take care of those along with Thor. Banner, I want you to go along with Rogers. Our intel has also suggested there is an active nuclear arsenal in the base. We need you to deactivate it.

Steve stood up. "Maria, summon Gibson, Silver, Valklin, Travers, Hart, Burns, Johnson, Kopecky and Dillinger, tell them to meet us on the quinjet.

"Yes, Captain." Hill complied, marching out of the room.

"Barton, you're the tenth. Prep your bow, you'll be providing sniper support. When the time comes, you'll cover Banner while he deactivates the nukes."

Clint nodded curtly. "Ok, everyone, fall out." The Avengers proceeded out of the conference room, with Natasha following Steve out again.

Tony and Clint quickly caught up to them.

"Hey, Cap!" Tony called.

Steve turned around. "What is it, Stark? We've got a job to do."

"Oh, nothing, just curious as to what you were up to. Was wondering if you wanted-"

"Cut the crap, Stark. We know you were following us last night." Natasha folded her arms in disapprovement.

"What the- how did you know?" Clint asked surprised.

"Clint, you of all people should know I never let my guard down for one minute. I always know what's around me." Natasha replied.

"But we were on rooftops." Tony said, sad to know his sneakiness was practically nonexistent.

Steve shook his head. "Look, gentlemen, to make cut this short, as we are all very busy, it is none of your business what me and Miss Romanoff-"

"Natasha." She corrected.

"-Natasha do in our free time. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain." Both men said like two schoolchildren in trouble.

"Good, now get ready for battle." And with that, Steve and Natasha walked off, leaving the billionaire and sniper standing in the corridor.

Tony turned on Clint. "You're supposed to be a master assassin. You're not supposed to be seen."

"Stark, shut up or your face will become pally-wally with my fist in a very painful way." Clint retorted, pissed with himself for being seen.

"Come on, jet leaves in half an hour." Tony stalked off to get his suit on.

Down the hallway, the soldier and spy walked side by side.

"Do you think this will be a recurrence?" Steve asked.

"What, Clint and Tony? No. I think we bruised their confidence by letting on we spotted them, so they won't be pulling another stunt like that."

"Good. It's the only other way I get to see you outside of SHIELD."

Natasha smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Meet you in a few minutes."

"I sure hope so." He said with a smile and left Natasha at her room. Natasha went in as Steve continued down the hallway.

"Hill, are you in position?" Natasha asked through her earpiece.

"I am."

"Good. Blow the charges."

Five seconds later an explosion sounded off and the doors Steve, Natasha and other SHIELD agents burst open, allowing them to charge in.

"Clint, we need support!" Steve hollered. Soon a barrage of arrows swarmed in, eliminating a good ten enemies.

"I have located the General Pepper!" Thor reported.

"Hand him off to Hill and help Stark outside. Banner, you're up!"

Banner darted past the battle and into the nuke's control room. Clint jumped off his perch and followed Banner into the room.

"It's a tad gridlocked, it's gonna take a few moments to get into the system." Banner stated, typing frivolously into the computer.

"Alright, Banner, we'll keep you covered. Natasha, it's ti-"

A rocket struck the ground to Steve's right, sending him flying into wall.

"Steve!" she yelled, terrified, as she made her way to him. He groggily sat himself up as Natasha slid to his side.

"Steve, are you alright?" she asked, looking him over for any injuries.

"Just got..the wind knocked out of me." He got himself to his feet, with Natasha's assistance.

"Banner, you close?"

"Just bypassed the gridlock. Should have them deactivated in 2 minutes."

Steve sucker punched an enemy attempting to attack him from behind. It was a powerful punch, but he still seemed a bit hazy.

Natasha looked concerned. "Steve, are you sure you're alright?"

He turned to her. "Natasha, I assure I'm fine. I wouldn't be here right now if I couldn't handle getting knocked off my feet."

Banner interrupted their talk. "Uhh, I deactivated the nukes, but.."

"But what, Banner?" Steve asked.

"But I would highly recommend evacuating this area in the next 55 seconds."

Steve looked at Natasha. "Everybody out!" he ordered, taking Natasha's hand and running for the exit.

It took 45 seconds for them to get to get out of the base.

"Where's Barton and Banner?" Natasha asked.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like singing.

"Badasses don't look at explosions!" Barton called as he and Banner came running out, the tunnel exploding behind them.

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Steve, who was conversing with Fury.

"We lost two: Junstill and Burns."

"I see. And the nukes?"

"Deactivated. You might want to send out a radiation cleanup team just in case."

"On it." He replied. "Alright, meet back here as soon as possible. Fury out."

Steve deactivated the video feed. Natasha put her hand on his shoulder.

"Walk with me for a minute." She asked, walking out into the desert, Steve following.

"Steve, I know you said you were fine, but just because you're a super soldier doesn't mean you're immortal. Neither am I. You could have been killed."

Steve saw the lingering fear in his girlfriend's eyes. He knew where she was coming from.

"I know, Tasha, but it'll take a lot more than that to kill me, don't you worry about that."

"I know that as well, Steve, but, even though we can't age physically, we aren't getting any younger. We're in our 90's. Perhaps this is a sign we should start thinking of an exit strategy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.." she said as she walked back towards him, "we aren't always going to do this for the rest of our lives, are we?"

"Of course not. I just didn't know you were thinking of this."

"I had spurts of thought, but today made me think much harder about it. Think about it, you and me, somewhere on a beach or something, looking out towards the ocean. No more fighting, no more SHIELD."

Steve thought about and smiled. "I've always wanted to live in Sydney."

"Then what do you say?" she asked.

Steve took her hands into his. "Alright, let's do it."

Natasha smiled and they kissed. After a few minutes, they broke off.

"Come on, let's get back to the jet." He said, holding his hand out to her. She took it and headed back towards the rest of their team, the one they'd soon be leaving.


	5. Goodbye to an Old Friend

"No." Fury firmly stated.

"Sir, it's our decision. We wish to resign." Steve said. He and Natasha were in Fury's office informing him of their intentions.

"Captain Rogers, you and Agent Romanoff are amongst my top assets. We cannot afford to lose your abilities."

"We aren't resigning from The Avengers Initiative, only from SHIELD. I'm sorry, Fury, but the decision is final."

Nick processed the information he was just told. "At least do this one last mission before you depart?"

Steve looked to Natasha. She gave him a "might as well" look. Steve nodded.

"Alright, Director. One last mission. What is it?"

"Come with me to the conference room and join your fellow Avengers to find out." He said, getting up and exiting his office, the soldier and spy following.

"Avengers, good work in Nevada. The nuclear devices have been deactivated and General Pepper has been recovered, though next time, Thor, please place him on a quinjet, rather than flying him halfway across the world to the Helicarrier with only you as any form of support."

"Aye, Lord Fury."

"It's Director Fury."

"Aye, Director Lord Fury."

Fury sighed and continued with his speech. "Unfortunately, the mastermind of this little act has escaped. He has sent us this.

He walked towards a television set and pressed play on a remote control.

"Greetings, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. You may call me The Overlord. You may have stopped my nuclear assault in Nevada, and reclaimed Gen. Pepper, but I assure you, he will not be safe anywhere you hide him. I will exact my plan and this world will be destroyed. I know everything there is to know about you all: Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Son of Odin, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. But fear not, for I will only attack the ones closest to you. Enjoy these moments, for they could be your last real soon." And the video cut out.

"Fury, tell me that Pepper and company have protection." Tony said, a little shaken.

"Yes, Stark, Miss Potts is safe, as is Miss Foster, Miss Ross and that waitress you met in Indiana, Barton."

"How do you know about that?" Clint asked, baffled that Fury knew this.

"Sorry, Legolas." Tony said, half apologetically.

"You know, you could make a real good suburban housewife." Clint quipped.

"I do my best. But you can assure their safety, right Fury?"

"They will be well taken care of, I guarantee it. Now, I request you all remain on board, so it's easier to find you."

The group all muttered a consensual agreement to do so. As they got up to leave, Fury piped up once again.

"Oh, before I forget. Captain. Miss Romanoff. Care to inform the group of your news?"

Natasha sighed. "Well, first off, me and Steve have begun dating."

"Called it." Clint said, holding his hands out towards Tony and Thor, Tony begrudgingly paying up, Thor looking at Clint with amusement.

"Foolish mortal believes mighty Thor will feed your ego? Your beliefs need to be reconsidered."

"Hey man, you're cheating me!"

Thor walked straight towards him and hovered over the archer. "Dare you fling such grotesque accusations?"

Clint cowered slightly under Thor's shadow. "Don't worry bout it."

"Gentlemen, if I may continue." Natasha cut in, not amused.

"Of course, Lady Romanoff." Thor said politely.

"As I was saying, Steve and I have been dating for quite some time now. And after some consideration, we've decided after this mission we will be resigning from SHIELD."

The group was shocked, Clint the most.

"Natasha, are you serious?"

"Yes, Clint. You know the major similarity me and Steve share?"

Clint thought for a moment and nodded.

"Wait, which similarity are you talking about?" Bruce asked, curious.

Natasha hesitated before continuing. "Clint, how old am I?"

"You are 28, born on November 22."

"So 1984? That's not similar to Steve." Tony noted.

"Actually, Stark, take 1984 and shave off 64 years."

"November 22…., 1920?"

"How is this possible?" Thor questioned.

"The Red Room was a program started in 1932 when the Soviet Union first considered taking the US to war. In 1939, World War II began, and the US and USSR reluctantly joined forces to take on the Nazi's. The war ended in 1945 and tensions soon returned. "I was 28 when they injected me with a similar sort of serum Abraham Erskine developed. The year was 1948. I look 28, but I should be 92. Just like Steve should be 95. They put me into a cryogenic sleep and I was forgotten about until 2008 when I was reactivated. The rest is history."

Bruce, Thor and Tony stood, jaws slightly dropped.

"Anyway, though we can't physically age, me and Steve feel we should live out the rest of our lives in peace. No more conflict."

The group allowed this to sink in. Clint looked as if he was losing his best friend forever.

"So where would you guys go?"

"We kinda want to keep that a secret." Steve answered. "Nothing personal, just we don't want to be constantly dropped in on."

"We'll still participate if the situation is dire, like what happened with Loki. But other than that, we're done, once this Overlord is taken down."

"So we best take our sweet time finding him so we don't have to lose you so soon." Tony said jokingly, but you could tell there was a hint of sadness in that statement.

"Alright Avengers, dismissed." Fury said, breaking up their chat and following them out of the room.

_**Manchester, England, UK**_

A towering figure entered a retirement home in the downtown section of Manchester. It marched past the reception desk, past numerous terrified nurses and towards a sitting room, in which several senior citizens were relaxing.

The figure marched up to a feeble figure in a wheelchair struggling to knit.

"Peggy Carter?" it asked.

She looked up to the figure.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

The figure pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head.

"Captain Rogers sends his regards." It said and it pulled the trigger.

**Once again, thank you for reading and for the overwhelmingly positive response. I may not be very correct with the origin year of Red Room, so ignore my ignorance on that part. I will update again soon.**


	6. A Comforting Notion

Natasha walked about the Helicarrier with a look of concern. Steve was supposed to meet with her at 1, but it was now 2:30. She spotted her fellow agent Maria Hill and decided to ask her.

"Hill, do you know where Captain Rogers is?"

"He's in the gym, but I don't think he should be disturbed at the moment."

"Why is that?"

"You didn't hear?" Hill replied, surprised. "Peggy Carter was murdered last night in her nursing home."

Natasha's jaw dropped. She knew Peggy was Steve's first true love, so she understood why he would be upset.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"I don't think he'll listen." Hill warned.

"He'll listen to me." Natasha replied as she entered the elevator. The gym took up one whole part of the Helicarrier as it was meant to keep all agents on board properly prepared for any battle. She saw Steve was the only one in it, pounding away at a punching bag. Typical.

"I said I wish to be alone, Fury."

"Can you make an exception for me?" she replied.

He didn't respond, but she could tell his desire to be alone was no longer intact.

"Steve, I just came to see how you are. I heard what happened."

Steve kept throwing more and more hits to the bag.

"Overlord said he would come for the ones closest to us. I was hoping he'd leave her out of it and live out the rest of her life." He said.

"Steve, I don't think I can understand what you're going through right now."

"She was 94. What harm could she have done? And please save the speech. No one knows what I'm feeling right now. So don't waste your time or mine." He said a hint of bitterness in his voice. He threw his last punch hard enough to make the bag burst.

Natasha nodded, a bit offended. "I see. Well, don't let me keep you."

"She turned around and began heading for the elevator.

"Natasha." He called.

Natasha stopped. She considered continuing walking away, but decided to turn around.

Steve stood in front of her, his eyes stinging with tears and a pained look on his face.

"Please don't leave."

Natasha walked back to him and locked him into a hug. "Of course I won't."

"I should of made sure she was safe. I should have saved her."

"Don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault."

"It is, it is my fault." He said as the tears fell and he fell to his knees, Natasha still holding onto him.

"It's the Overlord's fault. He pulled the trigger."

She let go of his body and placed her hands on his face.

"I loved her." He said.

"I know you did. And she loved you too."

"You should keep your distance from me. I don't want to lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." She said, placing a kiss on him and hugging him once again.

They stayed like that for awhile. Soon, they broke apart.

"Will you be alright?' she asked.

Steve nodded. "Thank you. I'm glad I've still got you."

She smiled.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked.

"Of course I will."

Steve stood up with Natasha's help.

"Don't worry, Steve, we'll catch him. We're gonna make him pay for what he did."

"You can count on that, Tasha." He said, placing his arm around her.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier."

"Steve, you were upset, I understand. Now stop talking and let's get out of here."

They headed for the elevator, leaving the gym.

_**Langley, Virginia**_

CIA Agent Rick Stone entered the office of CIA Director Bob Pooley.

"Sir, SHIELD is refusing to inform us on any details of what happened in Nevada."

Pooley sighed. "They believe that since they have authority over The Avengers, they ride higher above the rest of us. Fucking bastards."

"All they're willing to say is that the situation has been contained."

"So that means something big happened. Get me Ned Dawkins on the phone.

"You mean the Ned Dawkins of the FBI?"

"Yeah, I want to see if they-"

An explosion erupted outside of Pooley's office. Stone was flung against the wall while Pooley flew down on the ground.

The Overlord stepped in through the blown out window.

Pooley stood. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The Overlord placed his hand on his head, causing Pooley to shake violently. He soon stilled.

"Will you pay your allegiance to me?"

"I do." The brainwashed Pooley replied.

"Good." He turned towards the hole he entered through and nodded. A herd of his clones emerged and stood beside him.

"Call all your agents back here. I'll need them as well."

Stone stood up, gun drawn. "Freeze!"

The Overlord turned to him and laughed. "You believe you can strike me down," he said as he telepathically took Stone's gun from him, "with such a primitive weapon?"

Stone stood his ground. "It is my duty to protect these United States from any threat, be it domestic or foreign."

"Such loyalty. I could use that." The Overlord placed his hand on Stone's head and did the same thing to him as he did with Pooley.

Stone blinked and was soon under his control. "What would you like me to do?"

"Besmirch the Avengers name. I want to have them mistrusted by the world before we destroy them. Then this world…will be ours."


	7. Take Away the Pain

**Psych! Here's Chapter 7.**

Steve sat in his room, a solemn look on his face. Peggy's funeral was today and he was still hesitant about attending. Clutching his pocket watch with her picture in it, it reminded him of the day he last saw her. The day he went into the ice.

"Sir, Agent Romanoff requests permission to enter." JARVIS announced.

"Granted." Steve replied. His door opened and Natasha strode in.

"Hey." she said, standing in front of him.

"Hey." he rasped out.

"The jet's ready to go, just waiting on you."

Steve didn't look up. "I don't think I want to go.

Natasha sighed. "Steve, you've got to. To show your respect."

"It's because of me that's she isn't alive anymore."

"I thought we've been through this, it's not your fault. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's go."

Steve sighed. He knew she was right. He stood up and pocketed his pocket watch. He took her hand and walked out of the room.

When they arrived at the quinjet, he was surprised to see Tony, Thor, Clint, Bruce and even Fury aboard.

"Gentlemen."

"Captain. We wish to bequeath our condolences." Thor said.

"I'm sure she would have appreciated it." He replied, easing himself down beside Bruce.

The jet took off and transported the squad to London, where Peggy was being buried.

During the flight, Steve attempted to get some sleep, sleep that he had deprived himself of these past few days. But all he kept thinking about was his memories of Peggy. The day he first met her, the day he underwent the procedure, the day he..., these memories haunted him and thus prevented him from sleeping.

"You alright, Captain?" Bruce asked.

Steve nodded. "I'll be fine."

The jet landed on a private landing strip at Heathrow Airport, where 3 black SUV's awaited them. Steve, Natasha and Thor entered the first, Bruce, Tony and Clint in the second, and Director Fury and two SHIELD agents in the third. During the ride, Steve attempted to see if anything from when he was last there still stood. Aside from Big Ben and Buckingham Palace, it was all different.

They arrived at the cemetery where her burial was to take place. They elected to skip the service, as Steve said he would feel uncomfortable. As they stepped out of their vehicles, the mourners turned to see who they were.

An elderly man approached them. "My god, you're Captain America, aren't you?"

Steve offered a sad smile. "Yes sir, I am"

Peggy used to tell me about you. I'm her widower, Arnold."

Steve's smile faded and gave the man a hug. "She sure was special, wasn't she?" Arnold asked.

Steve's a eyes stung with tears. "Yes, she definitely was."

The two men broke off and headed for the plot where Peggy was. Natasha held onto Steve's hand in support as the pastor said a passage.

It soon came time for the body to be lowered into the ground and what followed was a moment of silence.

Steve hung his head low to honour this. It remained silent, until...

BOOM. A missile blew up near the mourners, sending the likes of Clint, Tony and the pastor flying.

"What the hell was that?" Fury called, angrily.

A second crashed down, this time into the open grave, destroying Peggy's coffin. Steve saw this and became fuelled with anger.

"Natasha, stay here."

She scoffed. "As if."

The two ran into the commotion and saw their target.

"Greetings, Captain Rogers." Overlord boomed.

"You son of a bitch." Steve growled.

"Come now, that was a bit uncalled for."

"Is this?" Steve swung a punch at him, but Overlord took it in his hand. He twisted Steve's arm and flung him to the side.

"I have not come to instigate a battle, simply to inform you of your impending demises. Plus a negative public opinion once word gets out you are wanted for bombing Miss Carter's funeral."

"You bastard." Natasha seethed, as she tended to Steve.

"Surrender now, coward or I shalt bring the hammer down on you." Thor threatened.

"How about I give you some advice: run." And with that, The Overlord disappeared. FBI agents swarmed the area. "Place The Avengers under arrest for acts of terrorism!" the brainwashed Pooley ordered.

Tony stood up. "We need to leave. Now."

The black SUV's raced up and they climbed in, with the CIA shooting at them. "Hawkeye, keep us covered." Fury ordered. Clint rolled down his window and fired at the attacking agents.

"Director, what the hell is going on?" Tony demanded.

"It appears we are now the most wanted individuals in the world." He replied, showing them a news report, announcing they were to be arrested.

"So The Overlord has brainwashed every peace keeping organization in order to make us out as villains?" Steve asked, now that they were safely aboard the Helicarrier.

"Yes, and it is a dead or alive type deal." Fury responded.

Steve was furious. "He kills her and then has the audacity to attack her funeral."

"Captain,-"

"They blew up her coffin, sir!" Steve shouted, leaving the room silent. He stood up.

"I need some time to myself." And he exited the room.

"Romanoff, go talk to him."

She nodded and hurried after her boyfriend.

Steve once again sat in his quarters.

"Sir, Miss Romanoff wishes-"

"Granted, JARVIS." He said.

Natasha walked in. "Steve, I know you are upset, but please don't take it out on your team. Especially me."

"I just want the pain to go away."

Natasha thought for a moment and decided to do just that. She unzipped her catsuit, revealing a black lace bra.

"Nat, what are you doing?" Steve asked, as she pushed him down on the bed.

"Taking the pain away." She replied, kissing him vigorously. And for the rest of the night she took away all the pain via sex.


	8. Rolling Out

It had been two weeks since Peggy's funeral. Steve and Natasha kept each other company, in a different sort of way. Each night, Steve and Natasha would receive sexual pleasure from the other and slowly and surely Steve's guilt and his pain melted away against the skin of the red headed spy's body.

Steve. entered the Helicarrier's conference room, a little more upbeat than he had been. Peggy's death still lingered on his mind, especially the assault on her funeral by Overlord, but he didn't allow it to sting as much.

As he sat down, Clint playfully smelled the air. "Hmm, Upbeat attitude, lingering smell of pleasure in the air, I'd say a certain captain lost his virginity recently. Numerous times"

Tony grinned. "My, my. Has the old fashioned, plain jane Rogers joined the ranks of manhood?"

Steve blushed. Natasha entered and saw this. As she sat down, she whispered to Steve.

"They know, don't they?"

Steve nodded.

"You tell them or did Clint sniff it out."

"Clint."

Natasha leaned back. "Good to know your keen sense of smell is still intact. Be careful, or you might lose it when I punch you in the face."

Clint playfully ducked. Fury entered.

"Avengers, would you please re-establish your grip on the real world? A criminal is terrorizing our planet. He must be stopped."

"Agreed." Steve said.

"Luckily, Clint was able to place a tracking device on one of the bullets he fired. It hit one of the vehicles The Overlord arrived in and we have his location." He pivoted and turned on the screen behind him. "We've tracked him to a fortress in a remote area in the north of Norway."

"Why did it take two weeks for the trace to be completed?" Bruce questioned.

"We had to take time to figure out which bullet had the tracker on it."

"So what be our strategy?" Thor boomed.

"All out assault. Whatever he's planning, it's something big."

A woman entered the room and whispered to Natasha, who quickly rose and followed her out of the room. Steve noticed this and was curious.

"Rogers, we think you should lead a strike team, take the fortress on the ground. Stark and Thor will cover from above, anything coming from behind will be their priority. Barton, I want you in the trees covering all angles. Make strategic calls and keep everyone informed on what's going on outside. Rogers, Romanoff will join you in your strike team. And Dr. Banner, perhaps The Hulk will make an appearance?"

Bruce nodded. "I think I can swing it."

"Alright. Be prepped to leave in one hour. This is our last stand. Dismissed."

Steve leaped out of his chair, curious as to where Natasha went. Just as he stepped out, Natasha was returning.

"Meeting adjourned already?"

"Yeah, we planned out our attack."

"What's my role."

"Essentially stick with me and be my right hand woman." He said with a smirk.

She returned it, but with a less than enthusiastic emotion.

"So what was that about with that woman?" Steve asked.

"Oh, nothing, she needed assistance defusing a situation. Nothing too important."

Steve nodded, but he had a shade of doubt in what she said.

"Come on, let's get prepped." He took her hand and escorted her down the hallway.

Clint was about to exit the conference room when Fury stopped him.

"Actually, Barton, I was hoping to take this time to introduce you to a member of your recon squad.

Clint turned around, curious. "Alright."

"Agent Morse, you may come in." Fury called. A door opened and a blonde haired woman entered, sending Clint's heartbeat into overload.

"Barton, this is Barbara Morse. Also known as Mockingbird."

She stuck out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Clint smiled and shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine."

Thor took this time to fly to New Mexico to visit Jane Foster.

"Lady Jane. Lady Darcy." He said as he landed on the roof of Jane's building. Darcy giggled.

"I've known you for a year, Thor, you still keep me attracted to you."

Thor smiled awkwardly and turned his attention to Jane.

"Lady Jane-"

"Damnit, Thor, I said to call me Jane."

"My apologies, Jane Lady Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"I am on my way to Norway to aid SHIELD in their attack against The Overlord.

Jane looked at him with a tinge of worry.

"Be not afraid, he is no match for me and my hammer. I will return for you. I swear it."

He kissed her and as he pulled away, left her flustered.

Darcy smirked jokingly. "Think I can get one of those?"

Thor approached her and locked lips with her as well. He broke off and swung his hammer around, launching himself into the air.

Jane and Darcy remained on the roof. Darcy was breathless.

She turned to Jane, who looked annoyed.

"Bitch, I know you ain't trying to take my man."

"Bitch, you be trippin' if you think that."

Jane and Darcy kept looking at one another before breaking down into laughter.

Tony inspected his Iron Man suit as Pepper observed.

"You know, after what's happened with Obidiah, Vanko, Loki, I always felt reassured that you would come right back to me. But now-"

"Now won't be any different, Pepper. I will be back."

She looked into his eyes. "You promise?"

"I cross my arc reactor and hope to die."

"Tony, that's what I don't want you to do." She said, walking away.

"Wait a minute, Pepper!" he said, following right after her.

Bruce paced back and forth in his quarter, hesitant to do what he was going to do. He kept staring at the phone, unsure. Finally he gave in and picked it up, dialling in a number. He waited for an answer, but wound up getting a machine.

_You've reached the residence of Betty Ross. Please leave your inquiry and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

Bruce sighed as the machine beeped. "Hi, Betty. It's me. Bruce. I, uh, called to check in on you. Haven't heard from you in awhile. Hoping I could've had this conversation without me leaving a message. I would even hope to talk to you face to face, but I don't think Thaddeus would enjoy that too much. I guess I called to say, even after everything that's happened, all the heartache, all the pain, I still care for you. I wish with all my heart I could show that to you, but for now, this is all I can do. I should go now. Keep safe."

Just as he was about to hang up, he heard a click and someone answered "Bru-" a female voice said just as he put the phone down. He stood frozen, trying to think if she had picked up the phone. But he shook his head. He grabbed a duffel bag and exited his room.

"I don't think I'm gonna wear the helmet." Steve said, looking at his brain bucket. "Makes me look like an egghead."

Natasha smiled as she slipped her black catsuit on. "I agree. Hides away your pretty face." She zipped up and began loading her pistols with ammo.

"Natasha, I want you to keep right close to me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Steve, trust me, I'll be fine. I may be 92, but I can still fend for myself."

"Just like me at 95."

"Yet you don't look a day over 30."

"Neither do you."

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Just think. Once this is behind us, we'll be free. It'll be over."

Steve smiled. "I can't wait to beat that Overlord to a pulp for what he did to Peggy."

Natasha latched herself to his arm. "Hopefully you'll save some for me."

"Perhaps."

"Sir, Fury has issued an alert. Your jet is ready to take off."

"Understood. Thank you, JARVIS." He said, opening the door. "Ladies first."

Natasha smiled as she walked out the door, but when she knew that Steve wouldn't be able to see her face, her look changed into one of worry.

**I think the next chapter will be the last. Just a heads up.**


	9. Familiar Ending

The quinjet flew through the sunny skies above the Atlantic Ocean, en route to Overlord's Norway fortress. Steve had a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. A feeling that he had been here before.

Natasha saw the look on his face and nudged him. "Steve, are you ok?"

Steve snapped out of his trance. "Yes. Just thinking over our strategy. Hopefully we don't suffer any casualties."

A blast echoed from outside. Fury emerged from the cockpit. "We are already encountering heavy fire from the ground. We might have to jump in."

Steve sighed and picked up his shield. He walked towards the hatch of the plane and opened it. Natasha looked alarmed. "You aren't jumping out are you?"

"I have to provide cover for you all to land."

"Steve, I forbid it-"

He dived out.

"STEVE!"

He had his shield in fron to him as he flew down to the ground. Landing in the middle of a mass group of enemies, he threw the shield to distract them as he punched one in the face and took his gun, butting another in the face.

"Fury, I'm slowly clearing the area. Remember, these men are brainwashed federal agents. Aim to maim, not to kill." Steve said into his earpiece.

"Understood, Rogers, Stark and Thor are inbound, set to arrive in-"

Natasha grabbed his headset. "Steve, I am going to throttle you when I see you next! Never do that again!"

Steve couldn't help but smile to himself. "Miss me already? Prepare to get into action, landing is now possible."

The main quinjet landed, with several others landing beside it. Numerous SHIELD agents rushed out to join the battle. A crack of thunder rumbled and Thor touched down.

"Lord Stark is clearing out the rest of the fortress's air defense." Thor reported.

"Good, our primary focus can now be laid on the ground." Fury remarked. "Hill, Romanoff, get your squad and regroup with Rogers. Supersoldier or not, he needs backup."

"Yes, sir." Hill and Natasha assembled the squad and headed towards the captain, who was in a heated fight with numerous combatants. The agents opened fire and cut down Steve's enemy count. Once it was zero, he turned to the squad, Natasha marching towards him.

"Thanks for the co-" Natasha slapped him across the face before he could finish.

"You scared me." she said, stern, but also very terrified.

"Nat, trust me, I'm not going out that easily." he said, kissing the top of her head. "Now, Hutton, Brown, set charges on those doors."

The two agents he named off ran towards the fortress and began setting explosives. Brown was struck by a bullet and crumpled, dead.

"Brown is down!" Hutton yelled, before being shot himself.

"Barton, our guy's are getting cut down, we need sniper support."

"We're trying, Captain. We've got incoming targets we need to take care of. I've got Morse supporting your left, but there's nothing else I can d-"

"HULK SMASH!"

The Hulk jumped down and smashed through the fortress doors.

"That works too." Natasha remarked.

"Everyone, the base is breached. Make your way inside."

Steve hustled in, with Natasha close behind.

* * *

The Overlord observed this, annoyed. He summoned Pooley to him.

"Activate the Berserkers. Wipe out that green menace and Captain America.

Pooley nodded, pressing a button on the console. Two giant mechanical monsters sprung to life and ran towards the battle. Pooley began weaving around in place. The control over his mind had finally wore off.

"Where am I?" he looked at the mayhem occurring on the screen and then to the Overlord.

"Just in time, Pooley. Your services are no longer required."

Before Pooley could react, the Overlord stabbed him through the chest and exited, leaving him for dead.

* * *

Inside, The Avengers grouped together, figuring out their next form of action.

"Stark, scout out the area, report back if you find the Overlord. Hawkeye, you take your snipers and go rouge. Hide yourselves in plain sight and take out the foot soldiers. Remember, they're brainwashed, so maim."

"Understood. Ready, Birdy?" Clint asked Bobbi.

"Don't call me that." she fired back.

"Feisty. I like that." he said as they hustled away.

"Thor, I spotted several missile launch sites on the drop down." he said, feeling Natasha's still angry eyes at him. "Find them, wipe them out."

"Aye, Lord Steven."

"It's just Steve."

"Aye, Lord Just Steven." he said, flying away while Steve rubbed his hair in amused frustration.

"Nat, you and the other SHIELD agents stick with me, we'll wipe out any remaining combatants we find. And Hulk?"

The creature turned to it's captain.

"You know what to-" The Berserkers burst through the ceiling, interrupting Steve.

One charged at Steve, the other at the Hulk. The one headed for Steve leaped towards him, causing him to raise his shield in defense. It bounced right off and flew upward. The one that attacked Hulk was beaten to a pulp within seconds. He saw the other Berserker and leaped after it.

Steve looked up through the hole. "I have a feeling Overlord is up there."

Natasha looked at him, hoping to rea what he was thinking. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going up." he began walking backwards, in order to make sure this timing was right.

"Steve." Natasha quietly said. he turned to her.

"Be careful."

He gave her a small smile before charging towards the hole and jumping with all his might. He launched through the hole with no problems.

Natasha turned towards Hill and the agents. "You heard the captain, let's take out any remaining tangos."

The agents followed her towards the next set of doors.

* * *

Hawkeye and Mockingbird were berched, slowly picking off any soldier they saw.

"So, what's your status?" he asked.

"Really, right now?" she asked, firing another arrow off into a soldier's leg.

"Better time than any, don't know if we're getting out of this."

"Single." she replied.

"Good to know."

"Why? Knowing i'm romantically alone gives you satisfaction?"

"No, I just wanted to know if asking you out would be a waste of time."

She chuckled. "Well, let's just see how this plays out. I kinda want to be a bit pally wally with you before making a commitment."

Clint turned to her and laughed. "That goddamn word." he said, shooting off another arrow.

* * *

Thor landed near one of the missile sites Steve mentioned. He swung his hammer around at the same time someone snuck up behind him and shot a beam at him. He turned and smacked it away with Mjolnr.

"It's hammertime." he quipped, rushing towards the attacker.

* * *

Tony flew about the fortress, shooting at anything involving deadly weaponry.

"JARVIS, do you detect any other weapon caches?"

"A cache of rocket launchers is 12 meters ahead of you.

"Good to know. Say, while you're not busy, can you make reservations for the shawarma joint we were at? Something tells me it's one of those days."

"Right away, sir." the AI responded.

* * *

Steve scouted out the area, soon coming across Pooley's body. From behind the Overlord kicked him in the back of the head.

"You believe that since you have strength no other human possesses, you can take on me, a galactic warrior? You've merely confirmed the image of humanity I had in my mind. Idiotic, pathetic. You came here to stop me? No. You came here to die."

Steve stood up and charged at him. Overlord simply backhanded him, sending him flying into the wall. The Overlord sat back down and began typing vigorously.

A rumbling could be felt and soon the room in which they were in was air bound. It was a ship. Once again the feeling of familiarity gnawed at Steve's stomach.

* * *

Natasha looked up to see the ship flying away. "Steve, what's happening? Steve? Steve!" she yelled. In frustration she punched the wall near her, at the same time Thor returned.

"Thor, take me to the shore. There's a mini airstrip and tower there."

Thor nodded. "Hold onto me."

She latched herself onto his cape and he flew up into the air.

"Fury?"

"Yes, Agent Romanoff?

"Get everyone to the shore. Something's gonna happen."

* * *

Steve stood up. "So tell me, what exactly is your plan?"

The Overlord turned to him. "There is enough radioactive explosives on board to wipe out your precious America."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Steve flung his shield at him, knocking him down. This angered the Overlord, who activated autopilot and he ran towards him, tackling him to the ground. Steve kicked him off and got back on his feet. The Overlord stood up and threw a punch, hitting Steve, square on the jaw. This didn't faze the soldier and he threw his own punch, clocking Overlord in the face. Overlord picked up a sharp piece of broken pipe and began attempting to stab him. Steve punched it out of his hand, punched him in the face and picked him up and threw him across the room. Overlord landed on a piece of metal sticking out, impaling him. Steve walked towards him.

"I've lived a long life, and I learned, from different time periods that no matter what, the villain, the bully will always be beaten by the good guy, the hero."

Overlord laughed. "You fail to realize: this ship is the bomb. And there's no way of stopping it. You lose." and with a final laugh, the Overlord died.

Steve stood shocked. He realized why this felt familiar.

He approached the controls and saw he was flying across the Atlantic again. He closed his eyes with a sigh. This is how he wound up in the 21st century in the first place.

Steve remained looking out the window. He had finally learned to accept his new time period. He had a life and a girl he could share his life with.

_Natasha_

They were gonna leave it all behind. They were gonna live the rest of their lives together, but life was cruel. Especially making history repeat itself.

He resigned himself to his fate and sat down to pilot the plane.

* * *

Natasha paced in the control tower of the small airstrip. The fortress had been taken and now Bruce, Clint, Tony, Thor, Fury and herself were waiting to find out what was happening with Steve.

_"This is Captain Rogers, can anyone hear me?"_

Before the man at the helm could respond, Natasha pushed him out of the way.

"Steve, what's happening? What's your destination?"

"It's cruel how history repeats itself, huh?" he responded.

"Steve, what are you talking about?"

"The ship is a bomb. It's radioactive, can only be activated if hitting a hard surface. It's headed for D.C. There's no stopping it, unless..."

Natasha froze, worried he was gonna say what she thought he would.

"unless I put it in the water."

She shook her head. "No, not again. There's gotta be another way."

"I wish there was, but there isn't. It's destination is set. It's not stopping unless i sink it."

"Steve, you can't do this again."

"It's the only way. I'm sorry, Nat."

Natasha closed her eyes, struggling not to tear up. Steve began steering the plane downward toward the icy water.

"I hope I'll be able to be found in a shorter amount of time than last time."

This statement alone broke everyone's heart. A tear ran down Natasha's face.

"Steve, you can't leave me."

"I wish I didn't have to. But the lives of the innocent have to be sparred.

"Steve," she said as a sob choked out, "i'm pregnant."

Steve was shocked.

"Really?" he said with sad joy.

She smiled a bit. "Two weeks along. The woman earlier was my doctor. She was confirming what I thought. You're going to be a dad, Steve."

Steve cracked a smile as the plane plunged closer to the water.

"That's why you can't do this Steve. I need you. Our child needs you."

Steve shut his eyes, blinking away tears. "I wish I could be there. I wish so much."

Natasha knew she was losing him.

"You'll tell him or her about me, right? You'll tell him or her why I couldn't be there."

Natasha sobbed. "Of course."

"There's one more thing, Nat. If it's a boy, I want you to call him James. After my father."

Natasha nodded. "Alright. He'll be called James Steven."

"James Steven. I think I like the sound-" the transmission was cut off. They turned to see the ship plunge into the waters.

Steve was flung out of his seat and onto the floor. Water began seeping in, soaking him as it went deeper.

Natasha whirled around on Fury. "Get out there and find my child's father."

Fury nodded. "Get a fleet of boats out there right now and find Captain Rogers. Stat!"

* * *

It had been four hours since Steve crashed the plane into the water. The Avengers awaited any news. The door opened and one of the captain of the recovery boats entered.

"I'm afraid we have yet to find anything."

Natasha's heart sunk.

"Thank you, Lt. Nicholls." Tony responded.

The lieutenant exited and Bruce comforted Natasha. "Don't worry, They'll find him. Technology has advanced from his time. It's only a matter of time."

Natasha shook her head. "I told him to be careful. I wanted him to be safe. Here we are, waiting to see if he's alive, waiting to see if they can find him, like Peggy back when he was first lost."

The group nodded.

"I remember reading the article of him being lost back in '45. I didn't think too much of him then, me being Russian and being taught America may be our ally now, but we will one day go to war with them. To tell you the truth, I harbored those feelings when we went up against Loki. But there was something about that night when I ran into him while walking around the city. Something that changed my mind about him. He wasn't a big banner of patriotism, he was a normal person. Humble, kind and brave. I fell in love. Now he might be gone."

Thor put a hand on her shoulder. Hill walked in and whispered something to Fury. His eyes widened.

"They've found two bodies."

Though joyed that there was news, they all froze at the use of the word "bodies".

Natasha led the way to the medical bay. When they walked in, they caught sight of The Overlord. His body was blue and semi frozen in areas of his feet and stab wound. He was clearly dead. The attention the doctors were providing was of another person.

Natasha broke apart the wall of doctors to see the commotion. It was Pooley.

"Who's this? Where's Steve?"

The doctors didn't respond. Finally a Dr. Stern answered.

"Captain Rogers was not located in the ship."

"How is that possible?" Bruce asked.

"Because Captain Rogers managed to get escape from his icy tomb." a voice said from behind.

Natasha slowly turned. Steve stood in the doorway, face sheet white and shivering, ice frozen in his hair. She ran to him and leaped into his arms. He smiled brightly as the other Avengers assembled around him.

"Someone get him a towel!" Tony called. A doctor rushed over. He attempted to pry Natasha off him, but he stopped when she shot him a murderous glare. He decided to just wrapped the towel around her as well.

"I thought I lost you." she whispered to him.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." he whispered back.

She looked him square in the eye and locked lips with him. They broke apart seconds later.

"You're freezing." she exclaimed.

The doctor seized his chance. "We must get Captain Rogers medical attention. He could still get hypothermia."

Natasha reluctantly let go of Steve and a herd of doctors hurried him away to another room.

Bruce walked towards her. "See, I told you he'd come back.

Natasha beamed. Fury entered.

"Well, Miss Romanoff, now that the mission has been a success, I imagine you're still retiring?"

"Yes, Fury, I am. And please, for future reference, I would prefer to be called Mrs. Rogers.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

_**Sydney,** **Australia**_

The tide crashed down onto the sandy beach. A little boy ran towards it and then back again, as if taunting the wave.

"James, don't go into the water unless me or your father are with you!" Natasha called. The boy turned and waved.

Natasha was walking on the beach arm in arm with Steve.

"Hard to believe he's already two." he said.

"Hard to believe it's been two years since our last mission."

"Yeah, but retirement is too much fun."

She nodded in agreement. "Hard to believe it's been two years since we married."

"And I don't regret it for a moment." he said, kissing her.

She smiled. "Bobbi and Clint are getting married."

"Oh? So soon after Tony and Pepper?"

"Yeah. They said there's no point in seeing if they really are compatible. They found that out when they first met."

"Just like us."

She smiled. Steve looked over at their son, once again playing around with the water.

"Would you take it back if you had the chance?" he asked.

"Not at all." she replied. A crackle of thunder was heard.

"Sounds like Thor is coming for his weekly visit." Steve said.

"I think he's bringing Jane along." she mentioned.

"We best get James ready then." he said, walking towards the beach, holding his hand out to his wife. "You coming?"

She took her husband's hand. "Always." and they walked over to their son.

_Fin_

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Epilogue: Archer's Wedding

_Another epilogue to tie up loose ends_

The location was somewhere in a forest in Brazil. SHIELD had the area covered over several acres of the land.

Steve and Natasha sat in the front row, their 2 year old son wriggling about in his seat. She smiled at James as Tony came towards them.

"Capsicle! Red! So glad to see you." he said.

"You know, Stark, it's pretty nice to see you too." Steve said, shaking his hand.

"Where's Pepper?" Natasha asked, looking around.

"Maid of honour duties. After you declined."

"Well, only because I didn't know when Anastasia would be born." she replied, looking down at the baby cradled in her arms.

Tony smiled. "She's getting Steve's hair, I see. Only fair, since James is a redhead."

"Never seen you so comfortable around children, Stark." Steve said.

"Gonna have to. Don't tell her I told you, but..." he said, stopping for dramatic effect, "she's a month pregnant."

Natasha smiled brightly as Steve gave him a bro hug.

"Congrats."

"Thank you. Best take my seat, see you after the wedding." Tony said, hustling away.

"I'm happy for them." she said after he was gone. "Hey, where's Thor? And Bruce?"

"Bruce is running late, I think. As for Thor..."

* * *

"So now it appears I have the upper hand at last, mighty brother." Loki maliciously said to a defeated Thor.

"Yes, my brother." Thor begrudgingly said.

"Now then, I shall begin my dominance. Pass me the whip."

"My brother, that isn't necessary."

Loki sighed. "Thor, if we're going to finish this cake, it shall be finished right. And that involves whipped frosting. Now pass me the whip."

"And it's called a whisk." Thor corrected.

* * *

Natasha laughed. "Thor volunteered him and Loki to make the cake? That's hilarious."

Steve laughed as well as Bruce and Betty approached them.

"Banner. Glad to see you." Steve said, shaking Bruce's hand.

"Thanks. I see you brought James and Anastasia. Looks like Wyatt will have a fiend after all."

"Wyatt?" Natasha questioned. Behind Betty, a toddler hid behind her legs.

"Guys, this is Wyatt. We adopted him. Wyatt, say hi."

"Hi." the boy said shyly.

James said hi as well. The two boys hit it off and soon ran off to play. Betty asked to hold Anastasia as Clint walked down the aisle.

"There's the man of the hour." Bruce said. "Nervous?"

"A bit, but they're typical jitters. Bruce, my best man can't make it, plane was delayed indefinitely. Can you fill in?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great." Clint said as Pepper appeared signalling that the bride was ready. "We're about to start, get in position."

Betty handed Anastasia back to Natasha and took her seat as James and Wyatt returned, also taking their seats.

The music played and Bobbi came down the aisle.

Natasha smiled at Steve as the ceremony began, officiated by Nick Fury.

"I love weddings." she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." he replied. "Especially ours."

Natasha smiled. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too, Natty." and kissed her head, watching as Bobbi and Clint exchanged vows.

_fin + 2_


End file.
